Little Bruder
by Proud.Italian
Summary: This is during the Great Famine in Germany. Also known as the reason why prussia is shorter than Germany. GermanyXPrussia Family Love sorry for the horrible summary. I do not own Hetalia


It was winter and Gilbert was running.

Gilbert ran and ran.

_Just a little longer. _Thought Gilbert. _Just a little longer and I'll be safe with West._

"Hey! Get back here you little brat" said a man not very far away. If anything the voice of the man made him run even faster. His grip on the stale bread tighten. He knew he had to get away from that man.

He ran as fast as his 14 year old legs can carry him. If that man catches him Ludwig, his bruder, will be a goner. He managed to find a hiding spot in a abandon church. He hid there and waited until the man gave up.

"Hey what were you doing chasing that kid." said another male voice. This made Gilbert become tense.

"That little Prussian brat stole the bread that I bought. Even if the bread was stale I still bought it with my own money."

"Calm down. The boy probably need it more than you. Besides you know how it is now a days if that boy didn't steal it another, more dangerouse, person might."

"Your right. But the next time I see that boy I won't hesitate to kill him." said the man.

Gilbert stood in his hiding spot and waited until he heard retreating footsteps. He then go out of his hiding spot and walked into the snow and looked at the two pieces of stale bread. Sure he felt guilty but he had to do it.

He had to do it for his little bruder.

**'MAWSOMEPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP**

"West I'm home" said Gilbert as he entered the house. Well it was actually more like a shack.

"West?" Gilbert said once more. When he heard no response he started to panic.

"WEST" He screamed. He ran upstairs and opened the door to his bruders room.

There was his younger bruder. Sleeping.

Gilbert sighed in relief glad that nothing happened to him.

He quietly walked to his little bruder. He sat on the edge of the uncomfortable matress and started to stroke his bruders hair.

"Hey West" Gilbert whispered making sure not to wake him. "I found food. Sure it may not be fresh but at least its food."

Gilbert started to break one piece of bread in half. He put one half of the bread on his lap, the other half he silently took the crust off. When he finished he placed that piece of bread on the table near Ludwig.

Gilbert then did the same thing to the second piece of bread, but he didn't cut it in half. He put the other bread on the table as well.

As he ate his half he couldn't help but think of his Vatii*. He remembered how he would eat deliciouse food all the time with his vatii and Ludwig. They would always laugh, something rare for his vatii, and they would always be safe and warm.

Then his Vatti got into a huge fight with a Roman man and Gilbert never saw his Vatti ever again. Of course he told Ludwig that Vatti was just going on a trip and the naive 5 year old believed him.

When he finished his piece of stale bread he started to cut the stale parts of Ludwig's bread. Since there wern't many Gilbert ate the stale parts.

Gilbert then resumed to stroking Ludwig's hair. Unlike his blonde blue eyed brother, Gilbert had platinum white hair with crimson eyes. At first glance you wouldn't even guess they were brothers. Or even Countries.

"No worry West." whispered Gilbert. " This is only temperary. I promise you that I will become strong. Even stronger than Holy Roman Empire. And when I become strong we will have better meals than this. We will eat wurst everyday! I promise you little bruder."

He sudenly felt Ludwig stirring. In a couple of seconds he woke up.

"Hmm, Bruder your back!" Ludwig said happily.

"Yeah I bought some food." said Gilbert as he pointed to the bread on the table.

"Oh, Thank you Bruder." said Ludwig as he was cutting the bread in half.

"No west I already ate two slices of bread before I came" lied Gilbert. Gilbert knew if Ludwig knew how little he ate in order to give him alot of food, Ludwig would become upset and force him to eat his share.

But Gilbert couldn't do that. He knew that since Ludwig is so young he must have all the nutrients he needs.

Ludwig stared at Gilbert for a long time as if trying to search for something that tells he was lying. In the end he didn't see anything.

"Okay bruder" said Ludwig with a big toothy grin as he eagerly ate the bread.

After a while they just started talking about random things.

But one question caught Gilbert offguard.

"Where's Vatti" asked Ludwig while rubbing his eyes.

"He's not here bruder" said Gilbert. Gilbert tried his best not to cry. 'But I promise you'll see him in your dream"

"M'kay" said Ludwig as he fell asleep.

Gilbert then went to the other side of the bed, climed in and covered himself with the thin blanket. He then wrapped his arm around Ludwig making sure that his little bruder was warm

**'MAWSOMEPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP**

Years passed and Gilbert kept his promise. At age 16 he became Prussia. He lived his life with no regret and considered himself awesome because of how he survived those awful years of famine.

Even seeing as how Ludwig, his _younger_ brother. was _taller_ than him he still didn't regret giving him all the food.

If annything he was peoud he gave all he food to Ludwig because otherwise he would never hae such an amazing younger brother.

...Just don't tell Ludwig he said that.

**'MAWSOMEPIPIPIPIPIPIPIP**

**Whew finally I'm done.**

**I'm actually proud at how this turned out.**

**_Please check out my other stories_:**

**Icecream (Draco/Astoria)**

**Mirror Mirror on the Wall (America/Canada) brotherly love**

**Forget her. Impossible! (Russia/?)**

_**Well I hope you like it, Also if you have a request or a suggestion please don't hesitate to message me. **_

_**Italian and Proud of it!**_

_**P.S. Vatii is Germania and the Roman guy is Grandpa Rome in case your wondering**_

_**P.P.S Hetalia does not belong to me.**_


End file.
